


Reunion

by Siderea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flashback fic, Season 5 Spoilers, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green eyes slowly opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the line  
> "Were I an artist, I would paint this scene. This precise moment, and leave the viewer to wonder."--pg. 636, House of Chains, Malazan Book of the Fallen, by Steven Erikson
> 
> I promise I write things other than girl!Dean.

A sleeping woman lay sprawled in pale motel sheets, her dirty blonde hair draped every which way and her brow creased with nightmares.  Her hands fisted in the sheets, clenching tight before being abruptly released.  Her torso twisted about and her eyes darted from side to side behind closed eyelids.  She looked small, somehow, despite being above average height for a woman.

 

There was no one else present.

 

Between one breath and the next, two men appeared.  One, shorter and lighter-haired, moved immediately to the side of the bed and stretched his hand towards the woman’s face.  He stopped half a foot away and stared down at the sleeper, a host of emotions on his face.

 

The other man cocked his head, studying the pair as if he didn’t quite understand what was going on.

 

“Leave,” the shorter demanded, although his attention remained focused on the woman.  His hand shook, revealing his doubts as to whether he should comfort her or drop his hand.

 

“I need to remember this, Gabriel,” the other man insisted.  “One day I or another of our brethren will paint it.  The Righteous Woman and the Messenger of God.  People will want to see this reunion.”

 

“Then let them see this,” Gabriel replied.  “This exact moment.  That is all that is needed.”  The other continued to watch, and the eyes of Gabriel’s vessel flared gold as he growled, “Leave, Castiel.”

 

The other angel disappeared, but Gabriel quested outwards with his senses to make sure he was truly alone before gently lowering his hand to brush against Deanna Winchester’s face.

 

XXXX

 

_Deanna scowled at the archangel.  “What, so you think we have a chance now?  Yeah right.  Why are you really here, Gabriel?”_

_Gabriel sighed and glared right back.  “I keep telling you muttonheads that I’m here to help now.  I don’t lie about things like that.  I’m honestly here to help you out.  So let’s save the world already.  Chop chop, time’s a-wasting and all that.  I mean, come on, my big bros are seriously bearing down on you two.”_

XXXX

 

_“Gabe,” Deanna sighed into his mouth._

_It was a shock of cold water.  The archangel pulled back immediately, staring in something like horror at the woman in front of him.  She hated him, he barely tolerated her and her brother.  So what were they doing making out like horny teenagers?  “Forgive and forget?” Gabriel asked her.  “Great, wonderful, superb,” he railroaded over her attempts to speak.  “See you the next time you and Sammy get into trouble.”  He pretended not to see the hurt look on her face before he vanished._

 

XXXX

 

_Gabriel could feel Deanna’s glare at his back but he did his best to ignore it.  She’d get over her little huff after he got her and Sam out of the gods’ hands and away from the Elysian Fields Hotel.  For now, he had a masquerade to keep up and some blood to get back.  And if that meant reconnecting with Kali, well, all the better to help him forget that ridiculous almost-something with Deanna Winchester._

 

XXXX

 

Green eyes slowly opened.


End file.
